nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat (film)/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2017 film, ''Top Cat''. Teaser Trailer #1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and The K Entertainment Company logos on a purple background) Benny: Can I have your attention please!!! Text: This December Narrator: This December, Text: Your favorite alley cats Narrator: ...your favorite alley cats... Text: are coming Narrator: ...are coming.... Text: to the big screen Narrator: ...to the big screen... Text: in their next full-length animated adventure, Narrator: ...in their next full-length animated adventure, Text: only this time, Narrator: ...only this time, Text: it's fully made inside the United States of America. Narrator: ...it's fully made inside the United States of America. Fancy-Fancy: Woo-hoo! Spook: Yahoo! Choo-Choo: Yes! (The Top Cat logo is then shown as Top Cat appears) Narrator: Top Cat. Top Cat: That's me! Text: Jason Harris, Chris Edgerly, Nolan North, Jess Harnell, Matthew Piazzi, Benjamin Diskin, Bill Lobley, Melissa Disney Narrator: Featuring an all-star cast, Brain: How amazing! Text: With an original song performed by Blake Shelton Narrator: ...with an original song performed by Blake Shelton, Text: And introducing Narrator: ...and introducing... (Top Cat's rival Bottom Dog paints the entire screen red and laughs evilly) Text: Kenan Thompson as Bottom Dog Narrator: ...Bottom Dog, voiced by Kenan Thompson, the same actor that brought you Nature Cat, All That, Good Burger, and Rock Dog. Bottom Dog: That's me. (Cuts back to the Top Cat logo on the purple background) Narrator: Top Cat, another film adaptation from Hanna-Barbera's cartoon of the same name, made exclusively in the United States, by American production companies, for the American audience. Text: Coming Christmas 2017 Narrator: Coming soon to a theater near you, this holiday season. Benny: Whee! (Cuts to the disclaimer) Disclaimer Narrator: Warning, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and the Kerner Entertainment Company do not advocate the use of talking anthropomorphic cats living in streets and alleys from New York, unless they're all animated like the rest of the characters in this movie. This movie is not yet rated until the filming and the post production process are both completed. No animals, or cats, or dogs, were harmed in the making of this movie. Top Cat: (off-screen) Whoops. (Cuts to black) "Meet Top Cat" Teaser (MPAA green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and The K Entertainment Company logos) (We see a shot of Top Cat's feet walking on a green background) Text: He's the most effectual one. (We see a shot of him grabbing his hat) Text: His intellectual close friends call him T.C. (We see a shot of him grabbing his vest) Text: Providing its with dignity. (We cut to a close up shot of Top Cat putting on his vest and buttoning it) Text: He's the indisputable leader of the gang. (We cut to a close up shot of Top Cat putting on his hat) Text: And he's coming to theaters. (We finally see Top Cat) Text: MEET TOP CAT (We see the Top Cat logo on a purple background) Text: Christmas 2017 (Cut to black) "Meet Benny the Ball" Teaser Coming soon! "Meet Choo-Choo" Teaser Coming soon! "Meet Brain" Teaser Coming soon! "Meet Fancy-Fancy" Teaser Coming soon! "Meet Spook" Teaser Coming soon! Theatrical Trailer #1 (MPAA Green Screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and The K Entertainment Company logos) (Shows the Chief looking angrily at the Alley Gang) Theatrical Trailer #2 (MPAA Green Screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, NicThic Productions, and The K Entertainment Company logos) (We see Top Cat sleeping in his bed inside his trash can. His alarm clock then wakes him up and he turns it off and yawns and stretches his arms and paws)Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:NicThic Wiki